


The Walk

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: Patsy's Walk down the aisle...
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner, Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Valerie Dyer/Trixie Franklin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one!

"Look at me; don't look at them look at me" Delia whispered towards to the gingers approaching figure - she wouldn't hear her of course not, they were still too far away. 

Patsy’s chest ached like it was littered with shards of glass. Sinking beneath the gazes of seemingly everyone in the room; loving yet fearful, admiring yet cautious. All too judgemental, yet that she supposed was to be expected. Not everyone agreed with who she was, what they were doing - despite the law. 

"Fuck” she gasped fingers curling around her friends arm tightly, freshly painted nails snug upon the sleeve of her dress. "Why is everyone staring?!" 

Trixie chuckled lightly resting her own hand upon the trembling redhead "because you look beautiful Pats."

Breathing deeply, this walk was beginning to last eternity; Patsy scoffed at the maid of honours obvious attempts to calm her nerves, whispering calming work as they walked - no turning back now.

Squeezing her eyes shut, long lashes resting upon her glowing cheeks. The music was starting, Patrick closing the door behind them - Sister Julienne playing the organ. The sound of people standing merging with each note of the iconic tune; what if she's not there; what if she gets to the end to find that she's been stood up?

"You can do this" Trixie whispered gently edging them forward across the array of welsh wildflowers which littered the floor; dress restricting her from running ahead as she wished to.

These people love you, Patsy thought to herself; they are happy for you, they accept you. Patsy repeated, eyes opening to see Val, Shelagh and Barbra beaming brightly at her. 

Phyllis and Sister Monic Joan sat on the front row, grinning as she approached them. Looking around her eyes finally fell to the centre of the path before her; joy filled blue eyes, and perfectly angelic features framed with the most gorgeous cluster of brown hair - the love of her life.

"That's it, just you and me" Patsy heard the woman before her whisper, her pathway suddenly seeming shortened - yet she yearned for it to end quickly.

Patsy felt herself smiling, she simply couldn't contain the burst of emotion; the love and confidence which seemed to abruptly fill her. Delia’s head finally coming up to gaze upon her - a radiant grin plastered across her face at the sight of the redhead.

"Hi" Patsy whispered grasping Delia’s outstretched hand once the pair reached her; Trixie pausing to kiss the pair on the cheek before standing beside the other bride's maids.

"Hi" Delia sniffed lightly tears gathering in complete joy and almost relief. Tom cleared his throat - everyone was seated and began the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀


End file.
